Home
by darkdeath2007
Summary: Danny discovers that his new hobby is more dangerous than he could have imagined.
1. Chapter 1

Danny stood staring at the keys in his hand, today was the day he finally got a place he could call home. Hell it was definitely in need of TLC but what else did he do with his spare time.  
Wiggling the keys into the lock he shouldered the door open standing there looking lovingly at the mess that was his, he was going to enjoy this a project something he could take pride in.

Steve didn't stop to admire what Danny was seeing he just let out a low whistle commenting that the place should be bulldozed not lived in, He couldn't understand why Danny had finished his contract on the last place. It might have been the reason he was going to let Danny stay with him while he tried to find the place under the debrises.

Danny walked into what he presumed was the reception room, broken glass crunching under his shoes. Steve had practically searched the whole place clucking like a mother hen, it made Danny chuckle, for once he was the one with nothing to say.

Wandering into the the broken and disused kitchen threw more ideas into his head although at this rate the home he could envision was a long way in the future. A long winded case would also throw a spanner in the works but it wasn't deterring him, he was however going to find some tape and gag Steve with it.

Steve muttered about needing to run some errands and disappeared shouting back that he would be back later to rescue him.

After another half an hour Danny had explored the whole of the building and garden and was completely amazed how such a beautiful house in a great neighbourhood could have been abused in such a cruel way. It was Danny's baby now and he was going to give it back the love it deserved.

Before returning to Steve's they did a quick detour to the local hardware shop, stocking up on gloves, masks, black bags and tools. Steve made a suggestion that they picked up some grenades instead because they would work better. Danny completely ignored him and paid.

Danny had hired a skip for the following weekend and some helping hands. It was hard going and extremely dirty work but he was determined to discover the true structural state of the house.

Danny turned to take some more rumble to the skip when he stepped on something that shifted underneath him causing him stumble spraining his ankle. Steve managed to get him to his feet and working together they found something to sit on, Steve took a trip out the jeep and scooped ice from the cool box and wrapped it in a rag. Collecting the first aid kit from the truck he jogged back in the house, wrapping the ankle he lifted his leg up and gave Danny the cold ice to hold.

After resting for a while watching Steve and Chin finish clearing the reception room Danny pulled himself to his feet and limped into the kitchen. It was a mass of old food containers and pizza boxes. Cockroaches scuttled against the floor sending a shiver down Danny's spine. Dirt was ground in the counters, it was going to take a lot of bleach to get them shining again.

He didn't have a massive budget so he hoped that he could get away with just updating the cupboard fronts. Grabbing hold of a screwdriver he prised open one of the doors and screamed like a girl as a rat launched itself at him, yanking the thing of him watching that the gnashing teeth didn't connect with his skin, he carried it squirming into the garden.

Luckily for him Steve didn't come racing into the kitchen with a semi automatic, Danny was trying to watch his budget not add to it and he didn't think he would hear the end of the taunting that his girly scream would produce. Heading back too retrieve the screwdriver he worked more cautiously. One rat was more than enough for one day. By the time he had finished the kitchen, the light was beginning to fade. He was tired but it was a good tired. Meeting up with Steve and Chin he locked up his gem.

The next morning the weather had taken a dramatic change for the worst. Danny pulled himself out of bed he was definitely going to need to stop by the hardware store, from the looks of the inside of the property he would put bets down that it had its own shower system.

Danny wasn't far wrong, standing back he took in the scene in front of him. The living room was a multitude of coloured buckets, he could swear that if he recorded the dripping sounds he could make millions on youtube. Shaking his head he was glad that he had booked some holidays. The first thing that he needed to examine was the roof, unless he wanted to waste time emptying buckets. Danny had fixed up Rachel's and his first house in Jersey, it was the only thing his police budget could afford.

Pulling on his raincoat Danny explored the out building and found an old ladder. Examining the ladder for faults he pushed it up against the house. He knew it was pretty stupid to stand on a roof during a hawaiian rain storm but he wanted a house not a big fish tank.

Danny couldn't believe it, the roof was more like swiss cheese. Scratching his head he realised that the whole thing was going to need replacing. Patch work wasn't going to work another trip to the hardware store was in order. By the end of this project he would be taking out a partnership in the damn shop.

Danny was lucky to get tarpaulin half of Hawaii must be batting down the hatches apparently the storm was in for some time. Danny struggled to pull it up the ladder onto the roof it was like some giant kite pulling away at every given opportunity. By the time Danny had hammered in the last nail he felt like a drowned rat. He really wasn't in the mood for working in wet cold clothes, pneumonia wasn't going to get him anywhere. Standing he watched to make sure that the tarpaulin wasn't lifting or pulling.

Satisfied he turned stepping back onto the ladder. However as he put his foot down it was too late to stop the chain of events that resulted in Danny lying unconscious in his back garden. The ladder lying tangled and abused at his feet. Rain water turned red as it gathered around him. 


	2. Chapter 2

Steve pulled into his drive surprised not to see Danny's camaro. The continuous rain had meant that it was darker than the actual hour. Shaking his head he had a feeling that he wasn't going to see much of his partner for the next two weeks.

Stepping inside Steve stripped out his sodden clothes. Danny was right why did every perp in Hawaii have to run no matter what the weather. Steve usually calmed his day with a long swim and a hot shower but considering how horribly wet he was he skipped the middle part and headed straight for the shower.

Steve decided that both Danny and himself had worked long enough hours for one miserable day and after his shower he was going to get dressed and rescue his wayward friend for beer, pizza and a game. Steve wasn't usually one for showers but the rain had chilled his bones and the warm water was so inviting. After half an hour Steve padded barefoot into his bedroom sitting down on the bed he rubbed the towel over his hair and laid back. Danny could have another 20 minutes.

The screaming of his phone woke him from his slumber, rubbing his hand through his hair he reached for his phones usual spot to discover it absent. Rubbing the sleep from his eyes he swung his legs off the bed. He heard the phone again, tracking skills in place he discovered it in the bathroom just as it stopped again. Picking it up he squinted at the time, surprised that his twenty minute nap had turned into 3 hours. Steve almost dropped the phone as it sprung into life again illuminating the darkness, blinding him at the same time.

Answering the call, he was surprised to hear the governor's voice. Suspecting that they had a case he headed back towards his bedroom, he crashed onto the bed when he was told that Danny had been admitted to hospital. At first he didn't believe what he was hearing, hoping that Danny was asleep on the sofa. Thanking the governor he rubbed his hands over his face, he needed to get to the hospital. Shakily he pulled on a pair of sweats and a t-shirt, to hell with dressing right.

Heading downstairs he hadn't given up hope of finding Danny asleep on the sofa, but the lights were still on as Steve had left them when he had come in. The sofa was vacant making Steves heart drop. Grabbing his raincoat he stepped into the cold wet dark night, but he didn't feel it he was too numb.

Walking through the hospital he had every nightmare possible running through his head and guilt at not being there for Danny. If only he hadn't fallen asleep. Standing at the reception desk he impatiently waiting for the nurse to type in details, before paging what he could only presumed was a doctor. Thanking her he headed towards the waiting area, it was so busy as always during a storm.

As the night ticked on Steve was becoming more and more worried. He was starting to lose his temper at the lack of information. Just as he was about to rip into the nurse behind the desk a young doctor called his name. She looked to young and innocent to witness the monsters that hospitals told. Steve stepped forward introducing himself as Danny's medical proxy,

Steve followed through to a more private area of the hospital and begrudgingly sat down. All he wanted was to see Danny, to ease the nightmares, he wished he had called his team because he could have really done with some support. The lack of information had stopped him though.

"Mr Williams was brought in after a nasty fall. He has suffered some very worrying injuries, ranging from his neck to the swelling inside his skull. He broke both his legs and left arm. The fall also caused internal damage which requires surgery. The good news is that he has regained consciousness and answering basic questions. He is asking to speak to you and I can take you to see him but only for a short while before surgery, but please be aware that he is extremely groggy "

Steve rubbed his hands over his face, he thanked the doctor accepting the cup of water shakily he downed it before being taken through to Danny. He looked like he should be in the morgue not the ward. Steve shook the thought from his head scolding himself for thinking it, Walking over to the side of the bed Steve couldn't hold back the shocked sound that he made.

Danny hair was stuck down with a mixture of blood and mud, dark bruises surrounded his eyes, both his legs where stabilised, his left arm was casted and a stark white bandage covered the side of his scalp. "Take a picture it lasts longer" Steve was pulled out of his trance by the rough quiet voice a grin spread across his face and he realised Danny was looking up at him.

Steve wanted to comfort him but didn't know where, everywhere looked sore, bruised or broken. "Christ Danny what the hell was you doing?" Danny winced making Steve flinch that he had inflicted more pain on the agonising headache that the concussion was giving him. "You alright" Steve couldn't believe Danny, he was the one broken, a subject that Steve would investigate once he was feeling better and he was asking Steve if he was ok.

Before Steve could say anything, two orderlies and a nurse walked into the room, they started to attached the machines to the bed, Steve stepped back letting them work but never lost sight of him. "Hey buddy" Danny turned his panic eyes towards him, the look spoke volumes "Don't Danny, the doctors will fix you, we all be there for you" Danny smiled a crooked smile then he was gone.

Steve was asked to wait in the surgical waiting area, he knew there was no rush. He walked out in the morning air, water ran down the roads in streams. Steve sipped at the coffee. Pulling the phone from his pocket he knew his team deserved to know but he didn't want to phone Grace until Danny was out of surgery.


	3. Chapter 3

Steve couldn't believe that Danny was fixing the roof in a heavy rain storm, he had found out the truth when Chin and Kono had stopped by the house. Danny had been lucky that the neighbours dog had been desperate. He was fed up sitting in the waiting area and was now pacing in the corridor trying not to get in the way of the busy staff.

The minutes turned into hours, Steve didn't know how much more his patients could take. He knew that Danny had messed himself up pretty badly but he just wished that he had some information. Kono had gone on the lastest coffee run which was the only thing that was keeping him going.

Stopping by the window he watched the water trickling down the glass the sun was miserably trying to push through the clouds casting shadows, Steve rubbed his hands over his face. He felt rather than saw Chin stand beside him neither said anything until the same young doctor approached them.

She walked back to the waiting area, she explained that although the broken bones were easily fixed they would need time to heal and months of therapy. They had to stabilise his neck with a head brace due the severity of the injury, they also had insert a drain to help with the reduce the swelling in his brain. They had placed him into an induced coma to give his body time to heal.

Steve found it difficult to take it all in. Danny wasn't going to be on his feet for at least a year. But he was still with them and that was what counted. Steve knew that everyone was going to be there for him, once he was able to come home Steve would allow his children to come and stay, trying to give Danny as much normality as possible..

She told them that he was being settled in the intensive care unit, they would cater for his every need through the recovery. Once they were happy with the set up a nurse would come through and take them to see him. Steve slumped into the chair rubbing his hands over his face, trying to hide the tears. Kono rubbed her hand over his back trying to calm him down, Danny was a stubborn strong person and he wouldn't let this drag him down and she hoped Steve wouldn't either.

The male nurse took them through to Danny's cubical, he was hooked up to almost every machine in the hospital, he was half propped on the bed, long rods were drilled into this skull supporting the frame that held his neck in place. Part of his hair had been shaved allowing the drain to be inserted, both of his legs were pinned and bandaged as was his left arm.

Steve would have taken a picture if the situation wasn't so serious, but then again perhaps he might still just to remind Danny of how lucky he was, after doing something so stupid. The nurse left them to have some private time with Danny. Kono was the first to make the move towards the bed brushing a stray of hair away from his eyes thinking about how upset Danny was going to be about his hair.

Steve managed to locate a large comfortable chair and with a little help from Chin he pushed into the corner out of the way. Steve would pull every string he could to stay in the hospital, the guilt was eating away at him that he was safe and warm sleeping while Danny was dying alone in the freezing rain. He most likely would have if it hadn't been for the neighbours dog, he was going to buy the beautiful creature the biggest treat he could lay his hands on when he got time. Chin slowly extracted Kono leaving Steve to battle his stay with the nurses.

Steve had to make a couple of calls and a few arguments with the care team but he managed to achieve his goal and now sat watching the monitures every beep, Danny looked deathly white and no matter what the machines said every now and then Steve laid his hand on Danny's chest feeling it rise and fall was what Steve needed.

He must have fallen asleep as he was woken by the streaming morning light that warmed the ward, several nurses were attending to Danny, changing the IV and recording the monitor readings, one of the nurses smiled at Steve as she left. Steve peeled himself up looking at Danny if he got much more pale he would vanish into the sheets.

Every day was the same, monitor readings, simulation checks, bodily functions cared for. While they done the later Steve would visit the bathroom to freshen up allowing Danny some private time. After he hunted down coffee and vending machine food to stock up on before heading back to his bedside vigil. He didn't know how long Danny needed to sleep for but he did know one thing he wouldn't ever be telling him to stop moaning in the future. He missed their carguments or any argument for that fact. Steve felt like he was losing his sanity watching in anticipation for anything that showed that Danny was on the mend, It had been a week already and he couldn't stay there any longer, he needed to be doing something to keep his mind from drifting to the nightmares it was creating. Wondering the hospital halls he found himself outside in the car park, the sun had finally decided to grace the island, making everything green and fresh looking.

Unlocking the camaro he climbed in slipping the keys into the ignition. He just needed a little time away from reality he pulled away from the hospital, he unconsciously found himself heading towards Danny's project. Sitting in the front porch his hate for the place boiled inside him. He just wanted to watch it burn. He knew it was stupid, it wasn't like it was possessed or something. It was just a very neglected lonely house that had won the heart of his partner.

As he sat there he realised that Danny wouldn't be in any fit state to sort the structural side of the property. He suddenly dawned on him about how he could lose himself for a few weeks. He knew people that would be more than happy to muck in too. Steve banged and hammered his aggression into Danny's dream. At night he crashed at the hospital explaining every detail, asking for Danny's option on certain things. He knew he wouldn't get a response but it made him feel more normal.

Resting back into the chair he pulled the blanket over himself, flicking through the channels on the tv. A documentary about wild animals stopped his channel hopping, Closing his eyes he started to drift, the sounds around him helped him to relax. But it was short lived when one of the machines started to become very upset. Bolting upright Steve's eyes focused on Danny. But before he had a chance to assess the situation he was pushed aside.

Medical staff swarmed into the room blocking Steve's view, backing him into a corner. Steve felt so helpless as he slid down the wall. He pushed his hands over his ears he didn't want to hear the wailing of the heart monitor but no matter how hard he pushed he couldn't stopped the voices that pronounced his partner. 


	4. Chapter 4

Steves heart was pounding, sweat pooled down his face. The damn dream had felt so real, he had spent too long sleeping in the hospital. He knew it sounded selfish but he need a real bed, his bed and Catherine to hold to tell him everything was going to be ok. Pulling himself out of the chair he stretched the muscles in his neck and back.

Steve headed into the bathroom and stood staring at himself in the mirror, dark circles encased his eyes, stubble was quickly turning into a full blown beard which kind of made him chuckle. Danny would have a field day tormenting him about it. Splashing his face with cold water he quickly relieved himself. He would wait until the doctor had done her rounds before calling Kono for a favour.

Steve pulled into his driveway, he hated being so lonely. Danny was always around with his children so the lack of Catherine only sat in the back of his mind. But now it was so quiet, too quiet. Changing into his swim gear he walked slowly into the calm ocean allowing it to rise higher and higher carrying him into the waves.

Steves muscles felt better after the swim, he just wished he did. Heading into the house he prepared some food before taking a long hot shower. It felt like deja vu except this time Danny was in a safe place being looked after by family. Padding naked down the landing he crashed onto the bed, the cook breeze trickled across his chest. He set his phone's alarm and draped the cotton sheet over himself.

When Steve arrived back at the hospital he felt more refreshed, stopping at the coffee shop on the way he headed towards Danny's room. Kono was sat reading to Danny it made Steve smile, trust Kono to choose 50 shades of grey. Kono looked up at Steve happily accepting the coffee, Steve sipped at his looking at Danny he noticed that he too looked more refreshed, he also noticed that both the drains where missing.

"Doctor ran some tests earlier, Said that Danny was healing quicker then he expected. He has also reduced the sedation, I didn't call you because you needed some rest" Steve swallowed some more coffee he wasn't upset with Kono, he knew she would have called if anything was wrong. Sinking into the vacant chair he encouraged Kono to continue reading.

Chin came round later in the evening, the three sat chatting and relaxing into the night when they were evicted by the night staff leaving Steve alone again, this time though Steve felt easier. The heart monitor filled the silence reassuring Steve that Danny was fighting his battle. Grabbing one of the magazines of the side he relaxed back into the chair, he was busy reading an article when something caught his attention. Looking across at Danny he watched him for a while shaking off the feeling, he went to pick the magazine back up when he saw Danny move his hand.

"Danny?" Steve stood watching his hand praying that he hadn't imagined what he had seen, what he failed to notice was two pale blue eyes looking at him. The heart monitor started to pick up Danny's panic. Steve's heart started racing it was like his nightmare was becoming a reality. Reaching forward he hit the call button at the exact time that he noticed Danny was awake. Steve quickly understand why Danny was panicking, he carefully put his hands on either side of Danny's face trying not to knock the brace "Danny stop fighting, your in hospital, there is a tube helping you breath. You need to relax"

Danny locked eyes with Steve, he understood what he was asking but he felt like he was being suffocated, that topped with claustrophobia was not helping the fear that was coursing through him. Luckley a doctor was just signing off to the night staff and heard the heard the change in the monitors.

Entering Danny's cubical he snapped into action shouting orders at the nurse that followed, within 5 minutes the tube was removed, Danny's heart was stabilising and he was more relaxed after an injection of morphine and diazepam. He didn't remain awake for much longer after, the doctor completed some further checks before leaving Steve in silence again.

The rest of the night was quiet and uneventful but Steve couldn't sleep, he feared Danny would wake again, he wasn't going to let him down this time. He was glad he was a seal, he was used to night watch. Several times Danny twitched or moaned, it was unnerving in the darkness.

The night dragged on for too long and it was starting to play on Steve, just as the morning sun seeped in through the window Steve realised that he was being watched. Walking across the bed he laid a reassuring hand on his shoulder being graced by Danny's million dollar smile, god Steve had missed him so much life had been so quiet over the past 5 weeks.

"Welcome back, try not to move. You hurt your neck when you fell. He could see in Danny's eyes that he understood,. "Do you remember anything" Danny couldn't fill in the blank space, he could just about remember the man standing in front of him although his name was still missing. He knew he wasn't a doctor more like a friend. "No" it was only a whisper but it music to Steve's ears. "It's ok, probably for the best". He picked up the cup from the table "I'm going to get you some ice chips they will help" Danny watched him until his sight couldn't follow any longer.

Danny starred at the ceiling he knew his name was Danny, but he felt confused, lost and scared. He wriggled his fingers but couldn't feel anything below the waist which wasn't helping how he was feeling. Before he could even mull over his situation the man appeared with the ice chips which Danny greadily excepted.

Steve had informed the nurse that Danny was awake, he watched her page the doctor. Steve knew that he shouldn't sit on the bed but he wanted to stay where Danny could see him. "How long?" Steve just about heard the question. "5 almost 6 weeks, Grace asks about you, she also drew this" Steve picked up the only item that was allowed in the ICU, lifting it up to show Danny "It's beautiful, she turning into a very talented young lady" Danny could see the happiness in the man's eyes, he knew that he should know Grace. He listened intently as the man mentioned a boy named Charlie and other people. But Danny didn't know who they were. Eventually his reprieve appeared in the form of what he recognized as a doctor. 


	5. Chapter 5

It had been 2 weeks since Danny had woken up and thruthly he was getting fed up with being prodded and poked. The man called Steve was almost a constant presents and even that was irritating him because he still wasn't sure what connection they had. Varies other well wishes had stopped by, he didn't so much as ask their name but managed to acquire it by listening to the conversations because so far he had hidden the fact that he had no memory of them.

Danny still couldn't feel his left leg, no tingling, no sensations nothing even when the doctor all but practically stabbed him. He could tell it was worrying Steve, he was beginning to wonder if they were brothers although Steve looked and sounded nothing like him. Steve had mentioned bringing two children call Grace and Charlie, he briefly recalled Steve mentioning them when he first woke but not much remained. He had managed to avoid meeting them because he was worried that he would upset them to much.

The afternoons consisted of physical therapy, he hated this too but when they finished it meant that he got out the bed, Steve had kindly moved his chair to the window. Kono also appeared in the afternoons too, even though she too was a mystery he found her to be more comfortable to be around than Steve. Steve was most like to end up in the mental ward if he kept worrying the way he did.

Steve would vanish in the afternoon leaving Kono and Danny together, She helped him wash and tidy his hair, she steadied his hand when he shaved. Kono also brought fresh clothes and helped him wash and change. She didn't feel like she was his girlfriend more like a very close friend that he could certainly trust.

Finding himself once again being prodded Danny miserable lay silently picking through the information that he had on his visitors. He had eventually given into Steves insistantsey that the children were allowed. Grace was 15 and was as bright as Steve said she was, Charlie was 8 full of beans bouncing everywhere but was gentle when he hugged Danny. A tear traced down Danny's cheek, he wanted to go home, he wanted to remember his life. Checks and blood tests finished he found himself alone again.

Steve hadn't returned that night, it all but killed him. He knew that Danny had no memory, everything was a blank book, he could tell by the look in his eyes. Danny tried to pretend that it wasn't happening, Steve played along dropping names and random information. Standing he padded upstairs heading towards Danny's room, he needed to bring things into the hospital personal things.

Danny woke late the next morning his head was pounding and he felt bunged up. Slowly he reached out lifting the head of the bed. He really wish he could be free of the cage supporting his neck but he was informed that it was to remain until his therapist was happy with the muscle strength. Opening his eyes he noticed that Steve was back along with several pictures, Steve was reading an american football magazine. "Morning Sleepy head" Danny stretched as carefully as he could. "How long you been here?" Steve shrugged his shoulders and continued reading. Danny rubbed his hands over his face, he clicked for the pain medication which did get Steve's attention. "What's wrong?" Danny allowed the medication to flow through his veins before informing Steve that it was a basic headache. Steve watched him specifically he was as stubborn as Steve for not admitting the way his feeling. Danny closed his eyes he felt truly miserable.

Steve stood, sitting on the edge of the bed placing his hand on Danny's leg "I know you don't really know who I am but we can work through this" Danny opened his eyes and all the emotions he had been holding caved tears fell freely down his face, the heartfelt sobs ripped through Steve. He knew he couldn't hold Danny the way he needed to but he sure as hell was going to give him the support.

Steve sat with Danny talking about their so called adventures after first meeting Danny was piecing things together, asking numerous questions "so your an animal with a death wish then" Steve couldn't help it he burst out laughing, out of everything that was the one thing that broke the ice.

Steve stopped mid way as Danny's nose started bleeding heavily, he grabbed his head scrabbling for the pain pump. Steve jumped off the bed grabbing a wad of tissues hitting the call. Danny scrunched his eyes closed moaning in pain, Steve didn't know what to do. Luckily the nurses didn't take too long to respond. Steve took a step back, Danny looked scared and in pain.

Steve watched the nurse insert some cotton buds up Danny's nose and insert something into his IV. Once she was satisfied with his vital she lowered Danny's bed very slightly, Steve could tell that Danny was rather relaxed. The nurse turned towards Steve "It appears to have been a pressure headache, however I have paged for his doctor who will give him a full check up"

Steve thanked the nurse returning to Danny's side, his eyes were half closed. Steve squeezed his shoulder hoping to give him a little reassurance. "Steve, talk to me." Steve knew that Danny was a new book at the moment desperate for the pages to be rewritten. Sitting on the bed he rambled on about everything and anything trying to keep it in order.

When Danny finally slipped into a drug induced sleep, Steve left for a short while arranging for other people to visit to bring something that meant something or connected them in some way to Danny. Amazingly he had got Rachel to agree for Grace to be asked. Steve had collected her from School and drove them to the ice cream parlour.

It turned out much to Steve's surprise that Grace had known for a while that Danny had no memory of her or Charlie because her Danno only used their names when they had done something they shouldn't have or they were in public. It was the reason that she had brought different pictures and gotten Charlie to draw pictures. She jumped at the chance to spend alone time with Danno talking about everything.

Steve ordered her an extra large ice cream surprise spending rest of the afternoon relaxing. Just after Steve dropped Grace home his phone started to vibrate, pulling it out of his pocket his heart starting racing at the number. Answering the phone he listened numbly as he was informed that Danny had to be rushed into emergency surgery but no further information was given. Steve felt sick to his stomach he thought something had been wrong, but yet again he wasn't there the whole situation was tearing him apart. 


	6. Chapter 6

Steve had sat with the doctors and Danny's parents, the results of brain activities had been the same for the last 2 months. The vent and other various machines was the only reason why Danny was alive. The person that he once was had gone, the results showed that and now Steve was looking at the information of declaration to turn off the life support. Even though he was Danny's medical proxy this wasn't his decision.

He watched numbly as Danny's father read through the documentation before he signed the back page. Steve stood and without a word he walked from the room, the battle was over Danny's life support would be terminated the following evening giving Ohana time to say goodbye. Steve stood outside Danny's private room, he had no tears left only hate for Danny's stupid actions.

He walked into the room, standing at the side of the bed he watched Danny's chest rise, listened to the hissing noise of the machine. He wanted to stay but knew that Danny's parents would want the last night with their son, leaning down he placed a kiss on Danny's forehead. Walking out of the hospital was the hardest thing he could do, he knew what he had to do and by phone didn't seem right.

Climbing into his truck he pulled away heading towards Rachel's place, Charlie would be asleep and was too young to truly understand but Steve felt it only right to tell him as well. Stopping outside he had barely turned off the engine when Rachel opened the door, she knew. Steve sat down in the living room, he held his hands together the only way he could control them. Grace came down first, Steve was grateful that Rachel suggested that each of them were told separately because Grace was older and would understand more.

Grace sat in silence listening to Steve. She was angry and empty, she felt like Danno had tormented her by pretending to be getting better, for hiding the headaches. But she was empty it felt like her Danno had left 2 months ago and she wished that he hadn't made through the surgery at least it would have still hurt but at least her grandparents wouldn't have to go through to the pain of terminating her dad's life. She had never seen Steve cry before and that too hurt, sometimes she also wished that she wasn't so mature, Standing she stepped forward and wrapped herself around her uncle.

Rachel decided to tell Charlie in the morning, they wouldn't be going to school for a while. She wanted them to visit the hospital to spend what little time that Danny had together. She had asked for the sake of the children that at first they could have a little alone time and for people not to be upsetting but rejoice the time they had with him. Danny was a special person and Grace and Charlie deserved to know that.

Steve had crashed out on Rachels sofa everything had become too much, Grace had also cried herself to sleep, when the house was settled again Rachel went out and sat under the stairs lighting a cigarette, she had given up years ago when she fell pregnant with Grace but she didn't feel like behaving that night.

The next day was exactly as Steve had thought it would be, everyone respected Rachels wishes. After Danny's parents had arranged that everyone could have 10 minutes to say goodbye in private before they came together to celebrate his life. The room was crowded more than the allowed but none of the nurses said anything, Steve didn't want anything to do with what was happening it was too cramped and uncomfortable.

Grabbing a coffee he stood outside the hospital, the whole situation was wrong, Danny was meant to have grown old with him, driving him mad with his rants and irrational arguments whilst watching his children grow, get married and make lives of their own. It just seemed so unfair like the main attraction to a circus act.

The evening rolled in, people had started to leave understanding the needs of Danny's family. Steve didn't want time to move, he know what was coming and he didn't even know how he was going to cope, Grace was sat silently in the corner looking completely lost, Charlie didn't really understand but Rachel still held him stopping him from bouncing around the place.

The doctor had warned them that he may not go straight away, it might be a few minutes or a few hours. Steve was expecting it considering how stubborn Danny was, he watched heart broken as the doctor silenced the machine. Steve felt rather than saw Grace as she barged passed him screaming at the doctor to stop that she couldn't lose her Danno. Steve pulled her into an embrace rubbing his hand up and down her back feeling her hot tears soak into his t-shirt, tremors run through her body.

The doctor waited a moment before continuing, he disconnected the tube and taking it out of Danny's throat. Steve knew it was now a waiting game. The doctor turned to the family but said nothing he simply left the family to spend the little time that they had together. Grace pulled away from Steve and crawled onto the bed wrapping herself into her Danno and no one stopped her.

Steve crashed onto the sofa placing his arm around Rachel as Charlie slept on her lap. Danny's parents held each other on the other sofa while Kono and Chin had taken the visitor chairs. Steve couldn't sleep and didn't think he would again. There wasn't a sound in the room, no soft hum of the machines that he been his only company for the last 2 months. He felt Rachel relax nuzzling her head into his chest.

He must have drifted too but something pulled him out of his slumber, wiping his eyes he realised that Grace was being held by her grandmother, her sobs pulled Steve towards Danny. His chest no longer moved and his lips were tainted blue, it was then that Steve realised that all his hopes and prays were in vain, his friend had lost his battle. Danny's father stood by the bed stroking his sons head whispering something that Steve couldn't hear.

It hadn't taken long for Danny's funeral to take place, there had been no need for an autopsy. It was as simple as signing the death certificate and realise papers. One person's whole life reduced to two pieces of paper and a box. It had been decided that Danny would be laid to rest at the punch bowl in Hawaii close to his children and friends. Steve never ever thought that he would be visiting two of his family in the same place.

Grace and Charlie held onto Steve their vice like grip tore through his soul but he had to be strong for them, he would greave in his own time. He couldn't take his eyes of the pearly white coffin as it glinted in the sunlight, The flag was removed and folded before being handed to Danny's parents, the sound of the gun salute sent birds fleeing in the sky as the coffin was lowered into the ground.

Steve pulled into his drive, it had been a long day. He had stayed for the wake but it had gotten to much, he needed some alone time. Opening the door he walked into the dark lonely house running his hands over his face he finally broke, he had no idea how he was going to cope, but he knew that he would for Grace and Charlie. Heading towards the study he helped himself to the new bottle of Jack Daniels he had been saving it for Danny's birthday something special. But that would never be not now.

Flipping on the television he flicked through the channels stopping at a game, pouring the liquid into a glass he downed it at once silently hearing Danny scolding him for not savouring the golden flavour. Steve let the empty bottle slip from his fingers, he scrambled to his feet stumbling he knocked into the desk sending a picture toppling to the floor landing face up. Steve fell over trying to retrieve it, tears fell down his cheeks as he looked at the picture of Danny and himself holding a beer celebrating something that Steve couldn't recall at that moment in time. "Fuck You Danny" Steve screamed into the darkness, he hated how Danny hadn't thought when he climbed that ladder in a storm. Crawling towards the spare room he managed to drag himself onto the bed falling into a drunken sleep still holding onto the picture.

Steve opened his eyes, blinking at the bright light that tried to burn his corneas. His head was pounding he knew that it was his fault but he had simply wanted to drown out the thoughts and memories. Raising his hand to his face he noticed the bandage that encased it, at that moment all of Steve's sensenses flooded through him. He could smell coffee, sitting up slowly he swung his feet off the bed, regretting the movement as the room swam. Shaking it off he used the wall to support himself, staggering through the house half expecting to find one of his team.

Pushing open the swing door he near on passed out, he couldn't believe what he was seeing, Christ he knew he downed an entire bottle of Jack's but he had never hallucinated before. Danny turned, a big steaming mug cradled in his hands "Good afternoon sleepy, hows the head" Steve started to back off, stumbling through the swing door ending up on his backside. "Jesus Steve, what the hell is the matter with you"

Steve crawled backwards as Danny approached him, "Your not real a side effect of the alcohol, that's what you are" Danny stopped dead, Steve looked like a rabbit caught in the headlights. He had only been gone for the weekend and really couldn't understand what was happening.

"Steve what the hell, first your meant to pick me up from the airport and don't show. I catch a taxi here, to find the placed looking as though a hurricane had ripped through it, before finding you slumped half on half off the spare bed bleeding from a deep cut in your hand." Steve couldn't move any further and sat with his back to the sofa, trying to figure out if Danny was real or not. Looking down at his hand he examined the bandage.

He touched the bandage it felt real, his head was spinning he felt like he was going to be sick, Danny must have noticed too because the next thing Steve knew he had a waste bin planted in his hands, staring into the bin Steve vowed never to drink again. Danny crashed beside him holding a glass of water "Think you can manage a few sips" Steve dared to nod, taking the glass in both hands resting the bin on his raised knees.

Steve looked lost and upset, something was definitely wrong "Danny?" Steve turned towards him, his eyes glinted with unshed tears "Steve?" Steve took a drink of the water, willing it to stay. Laying his hand on Danny's knee gave him the grounding he needed, looking back towards Danny he couldn't hold back the tears any more. He never realised how much Danny had become such a large part of his life. It had all felt so real but he was damned if he was ever going to allow it to happen. "Steve are you ok buddy" Steve placed the glass and bin next to him, embracing Danny in an awkward hug, Danny could feel tears slipping down his neck but he didn't care he was more concerned for his friend.

Steve pulled away wiping his face giving Danny a lopsided smile "I will be now Danny" The two continued to sit in silence on the floor shoulder to shoulder, Steve wasn't even sure what had happened but he sure as hell wasn't going to allow any of it to become reality, no matter how much his mother hen mood would annoy Danny. He could live with that. 


End file.
